Brothers
by Danny Phantasm
Summary: Red finally comes down the mountain, and at the perfect time to, because Ash is coming home as well! Of course, things might be a little different, considering Red can only remember fuzzy faces and voices, not to mention he has no idea what Ash has been doing all these years. What new emotions will he feel after all these years when he hears about what Ash has been through?


**Yo! Danny Phantasm here. ^-^ I had a burst of inspiration for this fic so I hope you'll like it! :D I've been a fan of Pokemon (the show, the games, the cards, and more) ever since I was about 5 years old (almost 10 years now). So I decided to make this. :3**

**To explain what it's about, in this story, Red is Ash's older brother. Ash still went on all his journeys and stuff, but since Red never came down the mountain he doesn't know about them. It's supposed to be a kind of cute, kind of angsty, family fic where Red realizes just how much he's missed of his little brother's life. Also the amount of danger, and death defying situations Ash has actually been in (because come on, Ash technically did die once, and he's come close to a LOT). **

**Also, I dunno how you peeps feel about incest, but this may turn into an AshxRed if I feel like. ^^; It just kinda depends on where the story goes (and please, no flames about this. if you don't like it, you can just please go away. ;; sorry if that was really rude). **

**Don't get the wrong idea if there's mentions and/or appearances of Green with Red, because that's not going to be a pairing (I love the pairing but that won't be it). :P Sorry.**

**So without further ado, here's my first Pokemon fic! :D**

***goes ghost and turns invisible***

* * *

Ash is weak.

That's all Red could remember about his little brother by the time he finally came down the mountain. After what? How many years? Even that he couldn't remember.

What he could remember, were blurry faces, distorted voices, and the occasional visit from Green when he decided to bring himself up to the top.

Now that Red was on the bottom of the mountain, he realized just how much he has probably missed all these years.

Did Ash start his journey? What was his first Pokemon? How far did he travel?

So many questions and more flooded his head. Most about Ash, some about their mother, and maybe one or two about how Green was doing (though he would never admit that).

With those thoughts in mind, and his Pikachu on his shoulder, he started walking forward.

He was going home today.

* * *

Pallet Town was...different. And by different, just a few color changes and new faces, because in all honesty, Pallet Town didn't change that much.

Red looked around from under the brim of his cap. Even if he forgot a lot of things, he could vaguely remember where his house was. Close to Professor Oak's, where that little brown haired boy that used to tease Ash lived. What was his name? Gray? Garth? Gary? Gary. That was his name. Maybe he'd pay the boy a visit if he came to town.

Walking down the gravel path, up the small hill in town, he noticed the few people that saw him wave and he nodded his head curtly. It seemed people still remembered him, even though he forgot them.

Just as he neared the picket fence of what he presumed was his house, he heard a voice and stopped in his tracks.

"Red?" a female voice asked, and he turned to look past the fence.

Peeking out from behind the house, a sun hat on and a watering can in her hand, was Delia. His mother. Behind her, a Mr. Mime who was also wearing a sun hat, holding weeds in it's hands.

She took her hat off quickly and dropped the watering can, running quickly towards the fence.

"Red!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh my goodness. I haven't seen you in ages."

Red slowly moved his arms, almost as if it was hard to, and wrapped them around her as well as he felt a wetness on his shoulder where he knew her eyes were.

"Oh, I'm so happy. I almost asked Green to take a letter to you, even though I know you said not to. It's just, oh my gosh, I'm just glad you're back."

Opening his mouth, Red was about to say something but she pulled back.

"I missed you so much." his mother said, her hands on his shoulders as she smiled through the happy tears. At the sight, the tiniest tug of his lips showed on his face as he reached up and wiped her tears away.

"I missed you to...mom."

At that she smiled brightly, and switched to her motherly mode, practically almost dragging him inside to see if there was any damage, and to of course, ask him all about what he had done.

All while this happened he wondered, where was Ash?

* * *

Now Red was sitting at the dinner table while his mom was making food. Even if he told her he wasn't hungry, his stomach knew what it needed and chose the inopportune moment to show it.

As he sat, his Pikachu played with Mr. Mime in the living room.

Red decided that this was the best chance he'd get to ask so he opened his mouth again from where he sat.

"Mom, where's Ash?" he asked, and she paused to turn around and smile at him.

"Ash? Oh! He called me earlier today from the Pokemon center. Must be on his plane right now. He said he's coming home for a visit from the Unova region." With that, she turned back around to continue cooking.

Now Red's mind was swimming with more questions.

Ash, on a plane, by himself? And just what was the Unova region? Maybe he really had stayed up on the mountain too long.

"When's he going to get here?" he blurted out accidentally. His mother just smiled to herself as she turned off the burner, imagining his flustered shy face.

"Later today. Today's planes go much faster than they used to. In fact, he should be coming home within the next-" Before she could finish her sentence though, the door bell rang, and her smile immediately brightened more than ever. Just as much as it did when she saw Red. "-hour." she finished comically, before setting his plate in front of him and rushing towards the door while tearing her apron off.

Red's mind was reeling now as he stared at the plate of food in front of him.

Ash was home. Ash was home. Ash was _home_. That was all he could think as he heard the muffled voices of excitement and reunion down the hall.

The voices were getting closer now and for the first time in years, Red felt _nervous_. How different was Ash? What did he look like? Would he still be the same?

Not all of his questions were answered when he saw the new occupant of the house walk through the kitchen archway, but one thing was for certain.

This person was definitely Ash.

"Red!"

* * *

**So there you have it. :D First chapter! ^^; I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it's so boring. T^T You have all experienced my lameness! :D Muhahahahahahahaha! *cough* *hack***

**Anyways, I hope you'll stay for the next chapter! ^-^ Danny Phantasm, out!**

***goes ghost and gets sucked into a pokeball***


End file.
